Late afternoons that turn out into early evenings
by Dilanith
Summary: Pink sky and green grass and the smell of salt and nothing else. Katara needs time with Aang. So she takes a walk with him. Takes place after the finale, before they fly to Ba Sing Se. Inspired by lightskin's "Stroll" and a song by Robyn. Kataang, oneshot


_This one is only inspired by lightskin's amazing work on dA "Stroll". Go and see it if you haven't. And it's also inspired by Robyn's new song "Dancing on my own". Those two things mixed together gave me the perfect atmosphere for this oneshot and I hope it worked. Please, look at the picture first and listen to that song before you read it. Or do it while reading. If you want to, of course :) I somehow love that one. Tell me what you think._

_I do not own "A:TLA", Bryke does. And I don't own "Strollt" by lightskin or "Dancing on my own" by Robyn._

* * *

Everything is so peaceful, so calming. I can't believe Aang's just save the whole word. I really, really can't believe. A year ago I hoped for the Avatar to come back, to save us. I had no idea that he would come to _me_ - and that my biggest wish would come true. I guess we all need time to get used to this new era. An era of love and peace, like Zuko said. _Firelord_ Zuko.

We're still in the firenation. Tomorrow, we'd fly to Ba Sing Se to chill out for some weeks or months, supporting Iroh's tea shop and enjoying each other's company.

Zuko would come with us, and his girlfriend Mai, also Suki.

I see Aang standing around next to Zuko who talks to some general or so. Aang's supposed to look bored - like a thirteen year old boy should look like in such a situation -, but he just glances at everyone who comes by and smiles. He smiles widely, happily, contently, peacefully. His smile doesn't disappear and it grows even bigger when suddenly sees me. But I can also detect hurt in his eyes.

I say nothing, I stand too far away anway, but I shake my hand to point him to come over to me. He nods, mumbling an excuse to Zuko, walking into my direction.

He smiles. I smile.

Aang, I say. I plan the next words in my head, but he seems to understand. It's funny, yet scary. We turn around and walk away together, out of the town to a big meadow. The whole way takes much time, but although there's something complicated between us it's not uncomfortable. I think you can sit next to true friends for hours without talking and it's not boring or so. I really do.

We're finally on the meadow. Sun's going down and the wind blows our clothes and in my hair and the grass, too. The blades of grass are long and blended by the rest of the daylight.

I can smell some salt and I think it must mean that the sea's not far away. But all we can see right now is grass and the sky. We continue to walk. Suddenly, I feel the urge to explain him why I wordlessly asked him for coming with me.

Aang, I say. What do you think which time of day is it?, I ask instead.

He smiles. We shortly stop. He lifts his face so the wind blows over it. I watch him.

He then opens his mouth. It's pretty late in the afternoon, don't you think? You know, this time when it turns out into the evening.

Yeah... Some kind of early evening, right?, I add. It sounds stupid, but he smiles at me again and just laughs shortly.

We walk a few more metres until I say something again. It comes unexpected.

This thing between us, Aang..., I start. He suddenly stares at me, cheeks slightly getting red. As I look at him he looks away. And it's the same the other way round.

This being together thing, I mean..., I continue. ...I know it's hard for you, but let's give it some more days, okay? I need those days. I need this time.

I don't know why I say that. It feels right though. His expression darkens for a brief moment, then the smile appears again; it's a true one, maybe somewhat shy or just... happy. He nods and I nod, taking one step forward after another. We don't talk for some minutes and I'm scared I hurt him even more. Which I really don't want. I care too much for him.

But he's not hurt. He also is okay with it as I take his hand in all of the sudden. It's kind of hard for me to show any kind of affection for since some days, but I can do it. We smile. We're best friends. His hand is warm and feels caring.

Are you okay?, he asks.

I glance at him. Of course I am, Aang. I can now sleep in the best beds of the firenation, I don't have to get up early, I don't have to worry about my friends anymore... Are you okay?

I am, Katara. I feel pretty good actually.

That's good.

I suddenly sit down and he follows me. The grass is soft and with the help of the wind it tickles me. The sky is orange - like Aang's clothes -, with some yellow and light violet, yet light blue. It feels so right to be here. It's one of those moments that could turn out into a romantic one you spend with your love.

We sit in the grass and the wind continues to blow my hair. Aang leans down so lies onto his back now. He closes his eyes and smiles. I watch him and I know he knows. I pull out a blade of grass and play with it, then I let it fall down onto Aang's stomach until the wind takes it away. I think of our friends who are at the palast right now. Later, we'd sit with them, talking, laughing, eating and sitting around together on a terrace, watching the sky getting dark. I loved evenings like that.

You look so peaceful, Aang, I tell him. He slowly nods and I laugh happily.

Guess why, he answers.


End file.
